1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible display.
2. Description of Related Art
Different types of displays have been developed along with the advancement of fabricating techniques. Due to the requirements to displays of lightness, sliminess, shortness, smallness, and portability, the design of displays of the next generation is going towards to high flexibility and portability. Generally speaking, a flexible display can be rolled or folded up when it is not in use so that the display can be carried everywhere conveniently. However, the flexible display may have low stability regarding its performance due to its flexibility, and a user has to support the display with his hands or a bracket while using the display.
The current method for supporting a flexible display with a user's hands brings a lot of inconvenience to the user, and the method of using a bracket to support a flexible display increases the weight and volume of the display and makes the structure design of the display very complicated.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a display support apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,929. The display support apparatus is applied to a computer 110. While not in use, the flexible display panel 120 is rolled up and stored in a chamber 130 behind the computer 110. The user pulls the flexible display panel 120 out when the user wants to use the computer 110, wherein two metal brackets 140 are disposed behind the flexible display panel 120, and the brackets 140 are moved along the sliding tracks 152 on the frame 150 of the flexible display panel 120 to a determined position for supporting the flexible display panel 120, so that the user can look at the flexible display panel 120 conveniently. According to such design, the frame 150 around the flexible display panel 120 has to be intensified to be supported by the metal brackets 140, while long-time or frequent usages may still cause the brackets 140 and the frame 150 to be worn out. Besides, the metal brackets 140 are difficult to be assembled, and which also increase the weight and volume of the product.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, a retractable flexible digital display apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 20050040962. This flexible display has a storage space 210 and a retracting device 220 for retracting the flexible display panel. To use the flexible display, the retracting device 220 is controlled to release the flexible display panel 230, while to retract the flexible display, the retracting device 220 is used for retracting the flexible display panel 230 into the storage space 210. Such design is similar to the typical design of a projection screen; however, because there is no supporting structure provided after the flexible display panel 230 is released, additional brackets are required for supporting the flexible display panel 230.